


Granger Beast

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: ColdHiddenBlade Story, Darrick Granger, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Muggle/Wizard, m-rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Christmas, Dumbledore has allowed selected muggle-borns and all wizard-born families to come to Hogsmeade for a full week. Hermione's parents got the notification late when they went on a holiday due to Hermione wanting to stay at Hogwarts to protect Harry from Sirius, so they sent her Uncle in their place. It seems Snape and Darrick know each other. Sexual Content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granger Beast

"Your parents couldn't make it?" Harry looked at Hermione, his friend was nervously wringing her hands as they sat inside the Three Broomsticks Inn. Around them a crowd of Muggle's and wizards drank and cheered for Christmas. Dumbledore had given permission for all wizards and a selective few Muggle families to come to Hogsmeade.

"No they went on a holiday to Greece because I wanted to stay here for Christmas, but…"

As they spoke Hermione spotted something entering the door and stood up mid conversation with a large grin. She rushed over while crying out, "DARRICK!" The fuzzy haired girl flew into the arms of a tall man, his deep voice and her higher one laughed cheerfully.

"Hermione!" Darrick dropped his bag and held Hermione in a tight hug and spun around making her squeal and laugh, "It is SO good to see you again, sorry I am late I got a little distracted… seeing magic used so much in one place…"

He seemed out of breath with all he witnessed as he held Hermione in the nook of one arm so he could carry his bag again, and walked to where the girl had come from. Arthur and Molly stood, "Greetings! I am Arthur Weasley!"

"And I am Molly Weasley."

"Pleasure to meet you both, I am Darrick Granger." Lowering Hermione to the ground and his bag to the table, Darrick took the Weasley's hands in a shake, "I heard about you and your family from Hermione, have questions about Muggle's and I am happy to explain." That made Arthur's eyes light up but before he could ask a question the Malfoy's came over.

"Making more Muggle friends I see." Lucius and Draco both looked Darrick up and down with similar aloof expressions, from his light chestnut wild wavy hair to his stylish black jacket with brown fur inside and white button up shirt under a grey jumper, which was all over light jeans and then finally looked down to his heavy looking black combat boots.

Looking back up Lucius felt uncomfortable suddenly as the man looked down at him with his golden brown eyes, something about this man seemed to make warning bells ring. To the side he heard Hermione whispering to Harry and Ron, "My Uncle used to be a soldier before he became a Detective, he probably has a gun on him. If we ask maybe he can let us have a go one day."

A gun, as in the muggle weapon used to kill? Lucius looked the man up and down again. He couldn't see anything.

"Is there a reason you're scrutinising me like so Mr…?"

Scoffing, Lucius spun on his heels without answering and stormed away with a pale Draco at his heels. The Golden Trio sniggered before looking up at the man, he shrugged and grinned as he thought of something.

"Maybe we can talk another time Arthur, I want to explore this town and speak with the kids. Ok guys, I trust you all not to feed me anything dangerous… where is the sweets? I smelt the sugar before I swear!"

"Honeydukes is this way, Darrick." Hermione laughed at her Uncle's childish excitement and took his hand, the trio and man said bye to the Weasley's and rushed towards the sweet store. Inside all the Hogwarts students and their family looked around at the man's entrance, the older women checked him out with giggles. He was rather handsome with his slight scruff on his face.

"Ok, what do you suggest? Brother told me how to get money and I THINK I got a little too much but…" He shrugged uncaringly and opened his wallet where he had enough money to buy a house, Ron's mouth opened wide at it.

Filling bags full of sweets the four rushed out through the snow, to find a good place to sit and watch. Darrick settled into a bench with Hermione in his lap and the two boys tucked into his sides for warmth, they ate what they could.

"Hello." The voice of Dumbledore made the fours heads whip up, the three children looked surprised at the sight of the old man and Snape behind him, while Darrick blinked with a bland look on his face.

"Hello sir, are you Dumbledore by chance?" The wizard nodded, Darrick politely stood when Hermione moved out of his lap so he could shake hands, "Darrick Granger, Hermione's Uncle."

Behind Dumbledore, Snape sniffed and looked down to Hermione with a raised brow. Then Darrick turned his attention to Snape with his cheerful smile, "Severus? I didn't realise you were a wizard, do you teach?"

"Yes, and I didn't realise you were related to Granger." The two men gave a hand shake, the others gaped in surprise.

"Small world, how is Spinners End now that the Spider is gone?"

"Quiet." Snape spoke curtly but familiarly while Darrick spoke cheerfully, they spoke about the most random of things while the Trio and Dumbledore watched.

"It is good to see you again, if there are more problems call… what do you teach?"

"Potions."

"Ah, so you're Snape huh? The Potion Master, funny that… Hermione told me about you when she was talking about her teachers, 'Terrible social skills and hates everyone, but amazing intelligence in potions.'" Darrick laughed as Snape gave Hermione a sharp look, the girl went bright red and sent her Uncle a glare making the man clear his throat, "What, it matches him perfectly! It took me ages in my investigation of Spinners Spider to get anything more than yes or no.'"

Dumbledore chuckled as Snape looked annoyed, "Mr Granger…"

"Sorry, just happy to see a familiar face! Ah… have a great Christmas you two, a pleasure to meet you Dumbledore."

"Please call me Albus." Darrick nodded with a smile, Dumbledore and Snape walked away to check on families. The trio looked up at Darrick with admiring looks.

"How do you know the Dungeon Bat?"

"Dungeon Bat…?" Darrick broke off into a laugh before he explained, "I was on an investigation in Spinners End, a handful of people were killed by a man called Spinners Spider due to how he seemed to lead them into a false security."

The children were engrossed with the tale as Darrick told it in his deep barrel tone voice, nearby other students came over to listen in curiosity when they heard Snape's name mentioned. To the side a dog laid down at some kid's feet to be petted.

"I investigated the area the people mostly vanished from which led me straight to Severus' door, as his was the only occupied house in that street. He answered his door after a few good taps…"

"He didn't answer did he." Hermione comment smoothly, making Darrick pull a sad face.

"No! I had to scale up his wall and bang on his windows until he opened one… hit me in the face and sent me plummeting to the ground. So THEN he came down to answer my questions, very helpfully too with all his bitter 'Yes' and 'No' answers… then he told me to piss off…" Sniggers went around as they imagined this man climbing a house only to be met with the sour Potions Master.

"How did you find the Spinners Spider?" Ron's eyes were wide with amazement and so was Harry's.

"Well after a bit more of investigating I returned to the crime scene after piecing together everything, by my estimation the Spider was camped in the house actually just across the road from Severus' abode. I went in and found the man, an old doctor who used to work in a mental hospital who had started to turn mad himself. He had been killing by the use of a poison he had tested and manufactured in the hospital…"

Darrick rubbed his neck with a wince as he remembered what happened, "I scuffled with him and succeeded in breaking a leg and couple of ribs of his. But the bastard got me," Gasps went around, "Stabbed in the neck with the needle. I staggered out of there calling for help but collapsed in the middle of the road."

"How did you survive?" Hermione wiggled to the edge of the bench, she hadn't heard everything of his tale besides the fact someone saved him.

"Well Severus must have heard me and came out thinking I was going to annoy him again. I must have fallen deep to the poison because I can't remember anything, all I remember is waking up feeling as right as rain… I guess Severus did something, now that I know he is a wizard I guess it was a potion or something."

Darrick scratched his chin with a frown, "The police were there too but I was really out of it…"

"Snape saved your life?" Hermione felt her heart clench, she almost lost her Uncle and she didn't even know. Knowing what was on her mind, Darrick put a hand on her fuzzy head with a gentle smile.

"He did, I am very thankful for him." Clearing his throat he looked around at the growing crowd, "Um… hello? Are you all students at Hogwarts then?"

Many nodded with awe filled faces making Darrick laugh awkwardly, begging voices asked for more stories leading to the man telling as many as he could.

Dumbledore and Snape made their way backwards while telling students it was time to return to Hogwarts. The two wizards paused to hear the last endings of Darrick's final story, "… And that is how I caught Ripper Jr."

"Everyone time to return." Children let out sad sounds and left to get in the carriages, Hermione hugged her Uncle tightly.

"Where are you staying?" The girl asked meekly.

"I was able to acquire a room in the Three Broomsticks, so I will be around for the full holiday." The girl smiled and hugged her Uncle before rushing off to join Harry and Ron, she was the centre of attention as everyone wanted to know about the man.

Turning, Darrick gave Dumbledore and Snape a large grin and shook their hands again. "Good to meet you Albus, and to see you again Severus. I hope we can speak again sometime during these weeks."

"Severus, why don't you and Darrick go have a drink." Snape looked to Dumbledore without emotion then looked to Darrick with a shrug. "Good, speak soon Darrick."

"Speak soon…" The two men saw Dumbledore off before strolling calmly through the snow, the dog watched with a whimper before rushing off to return to its home.

-HP-

Inside the Three Broomstick the two men got themselves some fire whiskey and went up to Darrick's room where they spoke in privacy.

"Thank you again Severus, for saving me…"

"You have thanked me enough Darrick, it was not very hard."

"Yes… you used a potion?" Snape tightened his lips and gave a nod, "I am still very thankful to you… Cheers." They clunked their glasses together and sculled back the burning beverage, Darrick pulled the empty glass away and released a large sound. "So this is the drink you had me try back at your place?"

"Yes, I told you it was difficult to acquire… for a muggle."

"Yep." Darrick chuckled as he leaned his head on his hands and gave a mischievous grin, he licked his lips making Snape's eyes veer onto them. "How have you been since I last saw you?"

"I know you don't want to talk." Snape snapped swiftly making Darrick laugh, they both stood and stared at each other. Darrick was shorter by only a couple of inches which allowed Snape to easily bend his head and kiss the man's rough jawline.

While Darrick's clothes were quick to remove along with his semi-auto gun he had strapped around his torso, Snape's looked harder. "You got a spell to do this? Or you want me to try myself?" Snape sighed against Darrick's throat and pulled his wand from his sleeve, with a simple twist of his wrist all his buttons came undone. The brown haired man's eyes flickered with interest before he pushed off the robes and jacket so Snape stood bare like him.

"Have you been starving yourself or something after starting school again?" Darrick looked down with worry, he swore Snape was thinner and sicker looking since when he last looked. A small snort came from the wizard as he gave the other man a sharp look. "Alright, I won't talk."

With a nod, Snape pulled Darrick towards the bed. He examined it quickly for anything dangerous before laying the man down, his long fingered hands ran across the other man's lightly tanned chest. Darrick's slender body wasn't overly muscular like most soldiers but he was still toned.

Bending down Snape sucked across Darrick's chest, the other man lightly ran his hands down Snape's pale back as he moaned. This is what Snape liked, the man's sensitivity to anything and submission to pleasure.

Reaching for his wand again, Snape waved it to cast a silencing charm across the room, Darrick didn't even notice as he wrapped around Snape's thin frame. "Severus…"

A shiver ran up Snape's spine as Darrick breathed hotly against his ear and neck. His shaft throbbed as he flipped the man over, Darrick moaned as he relaxed on his forearms and waited. Using his wand again, Snape pushed it inside the man's hole and slowly moved it in an out.

Whispering a incantation his wand released bursts of clear thick substance like a release, it slicked Darrick's walls and dribbled down his thighs. Snape pulled out his wand and wiped it on the bed sheet before he placed it on the bedside table, he positioned his shaft and pushed its tip inside. He held steady when it was inside and ran his hands up and down Darrick's spine drawing out deep moans and sighs.

Then he dove all the way in bringing out a strangled cry from the man, they barely started and already their breathing was harsh with lust. Moving slowly Snape got used to the man's body again before picking up speed. Soon he had Darrick moaning and gasping with each thrust while the bed shook and creaked.

To steady himself, Snape held a hand on the back of Darrick's neck and the other on the man's side. Looking down through his oily fringe the Potions Master sneered darkly as he watched sweat drip down the other man's back, "Always so sensitive."

Darrick moaned deeply into the sheets in agreement, he mumbled out begs for more and tightened his hands into the fabric as Snape hit him deeply inside. The sound of Snape's balls hitting his arse and the wet pops of the thin man's shaft thrust in and out of the soaked hole filled the room along with their moans, grunts and the beds squeaks.

Raising his head to give a deep sound from his throat, Snape clenched his eyes shut at the pleasure building. His mouth went dry as he thrust quickly to bring about his release, it was getting close.

The grunts from Darrick raised an octave as Snape slammed harder and tightened his grip around the nape of his neck, the man's honey eyes rolled backwards as he gasped into the sheets wide mouthed.

A guttural groan came from Snape as he released hotly into the man's arse, the room spun with lust and his vision darkened. Going motionless as Darrick's arse sucked him dry, Snape breathed in as if meditating. Ever so slowly he ran his hands along Darrick's sides.

A small whimper came from Darrick and Snape smirked, the poor man was as hard as anything and wanting release. "Roll over." Obediently the man rolled to his back and looked up with lust hooded eyes. Darrick watched through a haze as Snape pushed his wand into his own arse to fill his hole with the oil.

A long deep moan of relief filled the air as Snape lowered his arse down onto Darrick's hardness, the brown hair man clung to Snape's slender hips and held on with bruising force as the wizard rolled up and down slowly.

"Severus please…" He went off into a chocking gasp and grunt as Snape began to move faster, he arched and moved his hips in unison to Snape's movements as heat filled him. Looking down at his face, Snape smirked. The brunettes face was bright red with passion.

Bouncing up and down, Snape clung to Darrick's biceps as he moaned at the feeling of the man's wide shaft inside him. Darrick came with a howl and a few stray thrusts upwards causing his sperm to leak out of Snape and onto the bed.

They breathed heavily as they both sunk into the bed, Darrick hanged half over the edge as the bed was too thin to hold them both easily. Panting, the man looked at Snape with his honey eyes and gave a warming smile.

"Does your family know about your… preferences?"

"Yeah, shocked my brother but his wife her Hermione took it easily. You would think he would have noticed in all the years I knew him but no…" Darrick chuckled, "Even Hermione noticed it when she was old enough to understand. That girl is too smart…"

Snape hummed in agreement, her cleverness was almost annoying but it helped Ron and Harry out of many problems. A small laugh came from Darrick as he looked at Snape's face.

After relaxing together until they completely caught their breath, Snape finally stood from the bed and dressed with the help of magic. Darrick watched from the bed with a smirk before standing to dress into his warm sleeping wear.

Quickly Snape gave him a kiss on the jaw and magicked away the mess they had made on the sheets and checked to make certain his clothes were presentable. "See you through the week, Severus?"

"Of course." Curtly Snape left after removing the silencing charm, he left quickly to return to his own room in the Dungeons. A small smirk rose to his lips as he stepped through the Inn's fireplace, this week was going to be VERY enjoyable.

This was already his best Christmas.


End file.
